


The Finest

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Public Claiming, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Slavefic, with the owner fucking her slave anally as an act of ownership and dominance.





	The Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/285344.html?thread=1612563872#cmt1612563872

Throughout the continent, it was known that Antinous trained the finest slaves. Seeing them, Demona was struck by how precise that language was. The slaves were not the best she'd ever seen, but the finest, most certainly. They were pale and thin, with hair of gold or silver and eyes of softest blue or gentle green. They looked delicate, and every move they made signaled how fragile they were, invited the masters to take them by their bird-like wrists and test what it would take to break them.

Demona purchased one of the expensive creatures without a second thought.

She unclipped the chiton from the girl; her slaves needed no clothes. Besides, she wanted to see the girl's breasts, small but pert and capped by two rosy nipples.

In front of the other masters, she bent the girl over. The girl obeyed with smooth grace, keeping her legs parted so that Demona could see when her soft, pink pussy was revealed. But that was not the hole Demona desired.

She guided the girl's hands to the smooth skin of her buttocks and directed her to hold them open.

Demona didn't not intend to waste her money, so she took the oil Antinous offered to prepare the girl well. It suited her purposes anyway, since the long preparation caught the interest of the other masters, who turned from their prospective purchases to observe.

Tucking the ends of her own chiton into her belt, Demona revealed the large ivory phallus she wore. One of the observing slaves gasped, and a master offered her a comforting pat on her bottom.

The time for gentleness was over.

Demona drove the phallus into her new slave, claiming her before the crowd. The slave cried out, her clear voice ringing with exquisite ecstasy. She'd been told the girl was untouched in this manner, and the amount of preparation needed gave truth to the words. But the girl gave every appearance of being overcome with rapture, to be taken hard by Demona's phallus. Perhaps there was more to credit Antinous's slaves than fine.

She gripped the girl's hair, wrapped in a complicated style of pinned braids and seed pearls. Demona yanked back, pulling the girl down to the hilt of the phallus, her smooth buttocks pressed against the jut of Demona's hips. The harsh yank sent pearls flying, and tugged braids free. Still, the girl moaned only with delight, which earned them the cheers of the crowd.

The base of the phallus pressed against Demona's own nub, and she tilted her hips with every stroke to press the phallus against herself at the most delicious angle. The lovely sight of her slave, sweat slipping down her brow and ring stretched wide around the unforgiving ivory, was poetry, and combined with the crowd and the pressure, it did not take long for Demona to find her ultimate pleasure.

Satisfied, she tucked her phallus away. "Come girl," she said. "I have other places to claim you before the day is done."


End file.
